


Saving The Best For Last

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Randy Orton/OC Past relationship-ish (Implied), Real names used, Roman Reigns/OC - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unrequited Love (Implied), Violence, Virgin OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many know her, others just know of her...Baby. She's a legend, a story that is told throughout the industry. Those who have crossed her will learn that while she may be tiny, she is mighty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story was over on ff.net but due to drama, I've moved it over to here. I've yet to decide who to have my OC with, so if you would like to help me decide, that would be helpful!  
> Randy Orton,  
> Seth Rollins,  
> Dean Ambrose,  
> Roman Reigns  
> Jeff Hardy.   
> Those are the choices.

Mark looked across the dinner table, smiling at his pregnant wife. Michelle was just a month from her due date and, in Marks opinion, she was absolutely beautiful right now. There's nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

He watched as she looked up, her lips curved in a smile. "Only every day but you can keep telling me."

A chuckled thrummed in the back of his throat as he sat down his fork. "You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on."

Michelle laughed, causing his lips to curve up in a smile. Just as he went to say something else, the phone rang.

"I got it." Mark stood up from his chair, walking across the kitchen –he paused to drop a kiss to the top of Michelle's head. Picking up the phone, he spoke, "Calaway residence."

"Is this Mark Calaway?" A female voice spoke from the other end of the line.

He frowned, glancing over at Michelle for a moment. "Yes it is, can I ask who's callin'?"

"This is Joan from Florida Hospital in East Orlando. We have a patient here by the name Harley Calway.

"What?" He started to panic –his baby was hurt. "What happened?"

"We're not sure of the whole incident, but she was apparently attacked and is now in intensive care. It's…you should come see her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Without saying goodbye or waiting for the woman on the other end of the line to say anything else, he hung up and looked at his wife. "Baby's in the hospital."

Michelle's eyes widened and Mark could tell she was starting to panic.

"Don't panic. I'm gonna go down to Orlando and see what's going on okay? I need you to try to keep calm for the baby, alright?" Mark cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go grab the guys from the bar and we're goin' to catch a flight. Can you call the family for me?" He could see the unshed tears in her eyes, but she never let them fall.

"Yes, just…go check on our girl." Her voice cracked; so he kissed her forehead again and headed out the door. He managed to call Michelle's mom and talk her into staying with Michelle while he was out of town.

When he pulled into the bar parking lot, the guys were just stumbling out the door. "Over here!" Mark called out, honking the horn. They all walked over and climbed into the car.

"What's wrong, man?" Steve frowned, staring at Mark from the passenger's seat.

"We're goin' to Florida." Mark gave them the run down on the phone call he received, and the 4 other men in the car with him all started shouting, trying to figure out what in the hell had happened to her. "We're hopping the next flight to Tampa, tonight." Everyone was in agreement there.

Getting to the airport, buying the tickets and going through all the lovely security mess, they finally settled down in their seats on the plane after about 2 hours.

It was quiet for a while after that; everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts.

Mark could so clearly remember when he got Baby. She was an infant –his best friends' newborn daughter. They made Mark the godfather. One night, they left Harley (the baby) with him so that they could go see a movie. At first, Mark was wary but he warmed up to the baby and the two spent hours that night just watching cartoons –until Harley fell asleep.. At around ten o'clock, the phone rang so he quickly answered it so that it wouldn't wake the sleeping infant. It was the police, telling him that his friends' had been in a car crash and had died instantly. Mark ended up with custody of the child because of the Last Will that her parents had which named him sole guardian of her should anything happen. When she was about a year old, he officially adopted her, and her name became Harley Pandora Calaway instead of Harley Pandora Owens.

The flight from Houston to Tampa was just about 2 hours. As soon as they were all able to get off the plane, they rushed through security and headed right for the car rental desk. After arguing for a few minutes, they finally got the keys to a vehicle.

As soon as Mark had parked the SUV, all of the men practically dove out of the vehicle. Rushing through the doors, Mark ran up to the desk.

"I was told my daughter was here in ICU. Her name's Harley Calaway."

The nurse stared at him for a moment before reaching for the phone and dialing a number. She talked for a few moments before she hung up and looked at him, and then she called out to another nurse telling her to take him up to her room.

Mark followed quietly, the rest of the guys waiting anxiously in the waiting room. As they got to her door, he paused for a moment to take a deep breath then he followed the nurse inside the room.

The sight before him caused him to pause, tears instantly burning his eyes. His little girl, his baby…lay in the bed, tubes all over the places. Taking a step closer to her, he swallowed harshly. Her face was all bruised and swollen, he could barely recognize her.

"What happened?" He croaked out, turning to the nurse.

"…I'll go get her doctor." The nurse rushed out. A few moments later, a doctor came in –from what his name tag said, his name was Dr. Wagner.

"Are you her family?"

"Her father."

The doctor glanced up at him before grabbing her chart, glancing through it. "Your daughter has a shattered nose and a cracked cheek bone, a few of her ribs are bruised…and she has bruising around her throat, meaning someone strangled her." Dr. Wagner set down the chart, looking up at Mark. "We did surgery on her nose to try and repair it. It should heal just fine –in about five months."

Mark sat down in the chair that was near her bed, the tears that he had tried to hold back were now starting to drip down his cheeks.

"Who would do this to her?" Bringing his hand up, Mark wiped his face.

"I don't know, sir. But whoever did, I hope they pay for what they've done to her." Dr. Wagner looked at his watch then looked at Mark. "I've got to go check on other patients, but I'll be back." And then he was gone.

Slowly, Mark turned his head and looked at his daughter. Reaching out slowly, he grasped her hand and brought it up, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Baby girl." He started to sob –the man who never cried finally did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a good hour and a half since Mark had entered the room –an hour and a half that was spent crying for his child, his little fighter.

"Baby," He murmured, standing up and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I've got to go tell your uncles what's goin' on, but I promise I'll be back." Sure, she was still out like a light due to the anesthesia they had used when they tried to repair her nose. Sighing, Mark looked at her one more time before exiting the room.

Quietly, he made his way to the waiting room, wiping his face free of any tears that still remained on his cheeks. Entering the waiting room, he saw that Shawn was pacing, Kevin was sitting in a chair staring up at the ceiling, Scott was sipping coffee and Steve was sitting with his head in his hands.

Clearing his throat, he watched as they all glanced up at him.

Shawn was the first one to speak, "What happened?"

Mark scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a sigh. When he spoke, his voice shook. "She was beaten up. Her ribs are bruised, her nose was pretty much crushed so they did surgery to try and repair some of it, her cheek bone is cracked…"He swallowed harshly, fighting the urge to cry once again. "Uh, she had bruises around her throat…someone strangled her."

It got so quiet in that room that if you listened closely, you could hear the clock ticking on the wall.

Every single man in the room had tears in their eyes. They'd all practically helped raise her; each one absolutely adored the girl.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Is…is she awake?"

"No," Mark shook his head. "The anesthesia still has her knocked out. They said she'll be fine...it'll take five to six months for her face to heal."

Once again, they all fell silent. Mark glanced towards Steve, seeing tears trail down the man's face. Mark said nothing, just ran a hand over his face. "I need to call Michelle, tell her what's goin' on with Baby."

With that, Mark walked out of the waiting room and headed for the exit. Spotting a bench outside the hospital, he sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment. Never in his life had he been so terrified. Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Michelle's number. It rang once before she picked up. Mark told her everything he knew.

"Oh god," Her voice cracked and he knew she was crying.

Shutting his eyes, he sighed quietly. "She'll be fine," Harley may not be his daughter by blood, but she was so much like him it was scary –she'd be fine.

They spoke softly for a few moments, and then Michelle cleared her throat and sounded like she sniffled. "I called everyone…"

"Thank y-"

"Except Phil." Michelle rushed out quickly.

Mark groaned out, knowing he'd have to do it. "Fuck. Alright, I'll call him…chicken shit." He mumbled the last part.

"I heard that," Michelle sounded like she was smiling. "Kiss our girl for me; make sure she knows I love her."

"I will, darlin'."

They said their 'I love you's' and their goodbye's then hung up.

Mark did not want to make this call to Phil –CM Punk to most people. Phil and Harley were insanely close, so close that people would swear they were dating. The two just had this bond that Mark couldn't even understand.

Resigned, Mark dialed Punk's number. It rang a few times and then he got the voicemail –meaning that the show was still going on and Punk was out in the ring. "Phil, call me back. It's about Baby." And then Mark hung up, stood and shoved his phone in his pocket. He headed back inside the hospital, heading to the waiting room where the others were. "I'm waiting on Phil to call back," Every one of them winced, knowing it wasn't going to be good. "Y'all can come on up to the room. We're in for a long night."

Mark and the others headed up to the room where Harley was. "I want y'all to brace yourselves, alright?" He then opened the door and entered, the others silently following him.

"Oh my god," Shawn's voice cracked.

Kevin, Scott and Steve were quiet, standing at the foot of the bed and staring at her.

Mark took his spot beside her bed, settling himself in the chair. Reaching out, he carefully grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Sweetheart, I swear…whoever did this to you is gonna pay,"

"Yeah," The other four men chimed in.

She was asleep, but they all felt the need to talk to her so that's what they did. They stayed up the entire night, just talking about memories that they had. Like the time she made Shawn play Princess with her, or when she made Paul wear a tutu and dance ballet with her –Mark has a video of it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Punk didn't feel right –there was something wrong but he just couldn't figure out what it was. All day, something just felt…off. But when he walked into the arena, he knew he couldn't worry about it during the show –so he got into his gear and headed out, leaving his phone behind in the locker room.

Tonight was Payback and he had a match against Chris Jericho.

Walking down the hall, he shook off all the thoughts swirling around his head and just tried to focus on the upcoming match. A stage hand came running up to him, informing him that it was almost time, so he ran down to the Gorilla position and waited.

He kept his focus during the match, making sure not to botch any of the moves. When the bell rang and he was declared winner, he wanted to smile. Getting out of the ring, he made his way up the ramp and backstage. People congratulated him, to which he replied 'Thanks.'

Heading down the hall, he couldn't wait to call his biggest fan and tell her that he won. Walking into the locker room, he went over to his bag and snatched out his phone, ignoring the others. Seeing a missed called then a voicemail, he frowned.

'Why would he call me?' Punk wondered, before the voicemail played. Those words made him feel as if he turned to ice. All of the color drained from his face. Mark was calling him about Baby, there was something wrong.

Punching in the older man's number, he listened as it just kept ringing and ringing –completely ignoring the guys who were trying to figure out what was wrong. When it went to voicemail, Punk cussed before speaking, "Call me back." And then he hung up.

Keeping a tight grip on the phone, he started pacing the locker room, mumbling to himself.

"No…can't be hurt…I knew…wasn't right…" He muttered, shaking his head and glaring at the phone in his hand, praying to a God he really didn't believe in.

"Punk?" The familiar voice caused him to snap his head up, eyes wide. "What's wrong man?" It was Joe Anoa'i –one of the newer guys, the muscle for the group The Shield.

"She's hurt…something's wrong." Punk shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"Who's hurt, man?" Joe asked, eyeing him warily.

In all honesty, Punk was losing his damn mind right about now. Swallowing, he replied "Baby, she's hurt man. I just…I knew something wasn't right and then Taker left me a voicemail. I don't know what's wrong,"

Everyone knew who Baby was. Some just heard about her but most actually knew her, so to hear that she was hurt upset all of them –clearly not as much as Punk, though.

"I'm sorry man," A few piped up before exiting the locker room.

An hour passed and no phone call. Punk had finally reached his breaking point. Letting out a yell, he threw the phone in his bag and started throwing stuff across the room. It took all three members of the Shield and Bray Wyatt to take Punk down to the floor, trying to keep him from destroying everything in his path.

"Man, calm down!" Jon Good ordered, holding him down by his shoulders. Joe was lying across his stomach while Colby and Windham (Bray Wyatt) had a hold of his legs.

"Something's wrong! I need to…I need to…" And then he actually started to cry.

It took a bit for the others to get him to calm down enough that they could let him up. Once he was up, he raced for his bags and started throwing his stuff in there haphazardly. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he quickly left the locker room, the Shield guys following him. They stopped long enough to grab April and then they all went to Punk's bus.

The guys explained to April what was going on, and she of course was upset. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around Punk, trying to offer him some comfort.

Punk barely returned the hug, eyes locked on his phone which still hadn't rang.

A few hours later, they were all sprawled out on the bus. Most of them were asleep, save for Jon and Punk who couldn’t sleep.

“What is it with this girl?” Jon glanced over at Punk.

Punk tilted his head slightly to the side, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say. Jon had never had the chance to meet Baby, so of course the man didn’t understand. “She’s…like this little ball of sunshine, you know? Just…one of those people that reminds you that there’s some good in the world.” He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Somehow the kid manages to deal with me, and I firmly believe that she’s like…my soulmate. Not romantically, but…” He trailed off, and it was silent for a while.

He meant what he said. Baby was definitely his soulmate –the one person in this world who just understood him, who could deal with him. If something ever happened, Punk honestly didn’t know what he’s do without her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

One of the hardest things in life is to watch someone you love be so hurt. When Baby woke up, she couldn’t talk at all because of the bruising on her throat –the doctor reassured them though that eventually, she’d be able to speak again. They could see how much pain she was in but they were all helpless, unable to help her.

They did figure out a way for her to communicate with them –Shawn did, actually. He’d gone down to the hospital gift shop. When he came back, he had a lot of stuff with him. The best thing he got was a dry-erase board and a few of the markers.

The first thing she asked them was where Punk was. Mark told her he would be there as soon as he could. After that, she didn’t really communicate too much with them, unless she needed something. It was so hard watching her like that –it was so hard not to hear her happy chatter.

She slept a lot, and when she was awake, she’d stare up at the ceiling. Mark had wanted to ask her if she knew who attacked her but he didn’t want to upset her.

“Baby,” Kevin crooned, lips curved in a smile. He’d been trying to get her to look at him for the last half hour. “If you don’t look at me, I’m going to start singing.”

Mark saw her flinch and almost laughed –Kevin definitely wasn’t a singer.

“That’s it. You forced me to do this,” With that, Kevin stood up and scrubbed his hands together. “Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone, It’s not warm when she’s away.”

Baby sat up quickly –well, as quickly as she could. Grabbing the board, she jotted something down before holding it up. ‘STOP’ it read in giant capital letters.

Kevin grinned, looking all too pleased with himself. “I knew I could get you to look at me.” He strolled over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, he grasped her tiny hand in his large one, smiling at her. “How ya feelin’, Baby?”

Mark nearly choked on his spit when she gave Kevin a flat look.

“Fair enough.” Kevin chuckled, causing Baby to smile; it was just a faint curve of the lips, barely even able to be considered a smile.

Kevin had always had that effect on her –whenever she was upset or crying, all Kevin had to do was smile or even just be near her, and she’d be smiling again. It was cute actually; Baby had always had a crush on him, even going so far as to tell Kevin that she was gonna marry him some day –and she was only 6 when she said that. Every time she saw him, she made sure to let him know that she was still gonna marry him.

“So doll, when are we getting hitched?”

Just then, Shawn, Scott, Steve, Paul and Stephanie strolled in.

“The girl needs to work on her taste in men.” Scott piped up, causing Baby to grin at him –well, grin as much as she could at the moment.

Stephanie made a beeline right for her. “Oh baby girl, what happened?” When Baby didn’t respond, Stephanie just kissed her forehead. They all knew that eventually, she would let them know what happened. They just had to be patient.

They all stayed until visiting hours were hour –when they left, they promised to come see her the following day.

A few days later, Mark was sitting in the chair beside her bed as Baby napped. He heard someone enter the room and looked up, catching Punk’s eye.

“What the fuck happened?” The man croaked out. He looked like complete and utter shit. His eyes were red and swollen (more so than usual), and instead of smiling, he looked ready to cry.

“Someone attacked her. Bruised ribs, crushed nose and bruised throat. They repaired her nose but they said it could be a few months before she’s completely healed.” Mark sighed.

Punk shuffled over to the bed, sitting beside her as he took her hand in his. Bringing her hand up, he pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles.

No one would ever be able to understand their relationship. For so long, Mark had been convinced they had something going on. When he’d confronted them about it, they both were quick to assure him that nothing was going on.

“Oh Baby, what did they do to you?” Punk was whispering, but Mark could hear him.

A groan came from her, her green eyes blinking open. When she realized who was holding her hand, she laced their fingers together and squeezed. She tried talking, but all that came out was a wheezing sound.

It broke Mark’s heart, his baby not being able to talk. And from the look on Punk’s face, he could see that he wasn’t alone in that feeling.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Chipmunk.” Punk brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Seeing her face light up at that nickname, both Mark and Punk managed to smile.

“Well kids, I’m gonna go get something to eat and call the wife.” Mark stood from his seat, stretching his body as he did. Giving them each a stern look, “Behave yourselves.” And with that, he left the room, leaving them alone.

He grabbed food from the cafeteria after walking out and talking to Michelle for a few minutes. He made his way back up to Baby’s hospital room with food, hearing laughing coming from the room. Slowly, he opened the door. “Alright, who did you two torture?” His eyes narrowed on the innocent smiles they flashed him. No way in hell did Mark believe those faces. “Out with it.”

Baby picked up her marker and wrote on the board, holding it up to him. ‘We might have scared a nurse.’

A brow rose, “How?”

Again, she wrote down on the board before holding it up. ‘Fake mouse.’

Mark laughed, shaking his head. “You two are just trouble.” He handed them each some of the food he brought back before he sat down in the chair beside Baby’s bed. Her and Punk sat on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder as they ate.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the food had been eaten, they all three just relaxed for a bit. A timid knock at the door had Baby lifting her head up from Punk’s shoulder, a questioning look on her face.

“Come in.” Mark called out, eyes darting over towards the door.

Slowly, the door creaked open and Aprile poked her head inside. “Can I come in?” When Baby nodded, April smiled and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Where’s the hounds?” Punk had his arm wrapped around Baby’s shoulder, lips curved in a small grin. He seemed more at ease now that he’d seen her, and it was pretty great to see that.

“They’re out on the bus. They didn’t want to just bust in here.” April perched herself at the end of the bed, one of her hands resting on the top of Baby’s foot. “How you doin’ toots?” She did a great job of not reacting to Baby’s injuries, which made both Mark and Punk extremely happy.

‘I’m fine.’ Baby wrote on her board, holding it up. Dropping it back down on the bed, she motioned for April to come closer to her. Once she did, Baby wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

Punk grinned, watching his two favorite women hug. When he and April got together, he never expected Baby to take a liking to her. Baby had never liked any of Punk’s past girlfriends, especially Amy, but April? Baby instantly loved and told Punk that if he screwed it up, she’d kick his ass; and he didn’t doubt that she would.

“So…” April scooted a little closer. “Is your doctor hot?”

Baby grinned, slowly shaking her head.

“Damn.” April sighed, looking ready to pout.

Punk raised a brow, leaning forward to glance at April. “Excuse me?”

“What?” April smirked at him.

Punk opened his mouth to respond, but a pale hand slapped over his mouth. His gaze flickered down, seeing Baby peering up at him with her own lips curved in a smirk. Lifting her other hand, she brought a finger to her lips in the universal sign for shut-up.

Removing her hands, she reached for her whiteboard and wrote something down, showing it to April, who then nodded as she got up.

“C’mon girly.” April helped Baby stand up. “We’ll be back, she needs to pee.” April laughed, ushering Baby into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them –leaving Punk and Mark alone.

“When does she get to go home?” Punk turned his head to glance at the other man.

“Later on today, actually. They said that her ribs are fine, and it’ll be fine for her to go home as long as she comes back in a few weeks so that they can check the healing on her nose.”

“What about her throat?’ That was the main thing Punk was worried about –her throat. The girl couldn’t talk, and if it was permanent…well he didn’t know what would happen.

“It’s just bruising. She’ll be able to talk; at least that’s what her doctor says.”

Nodding, Punk glanced over as the bathroom door opened and the two girls walked out. “Did you fall in?” He teased, smirking at Baby.

Her only response was raising her middle finger in his direction. Once she was settled back in the bed, she let out a sigh.

“So…you get to go home today, I hear.” He turned on his side, head propped up in his hand. “You got a roommate right?”

Baby nodded.

“What’s her name?”

“Saraya.” April climbed back up beside Baby, who then curled into the other woman.

“That goth chick?”

“Yep.”

“Chipmunk,” Punk slowly shook his head, smiling.

‘She’s nice,’ Baby mouthed at him, giving him a tiny grin.

And that was good enough for him.

Once the nurse came in with her discharge papers, Baby was more than ready to get out of there. But when they told her she **had** to be rolled out in a wheelchair, she looked ready to clock someone.

April took hold of the wheelchair, running off down the hall, nearly running people over. “Move bitch, get out the way!” She turned a corner, pushing Baby into the elevator.

“Your woman is insane.” Mark told him.

“Yeah, I know.” Punk grinned, following the women into the elevator.

Once they were outside, Baby seemed a lot happier. Her eyes were shut; lips curved in a grin as she tipped her head back, feeling the sun warm her skin.

“We’ll follow behind you guys.” Punk told Mark. When the other man nodded, Punk grabbed April's hand and ushered her back to the bus. When the door of the bus shut, he glanced around at the men on board. “She’s fine…healing and all. She’s going home.”

“And we’re gonna follow.” April managed to wedge herself between Jon and Joe, grinning widely at both men.

“A few months of healing, and she’ll be as good as new.” Punk sat down on the floor, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Joe sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. If there was anyone in the world that loved Baby as much as Punk, it was Joe. The two had been close growing up, even with him being seven years old than she was. With their families being such good friends, they were constantly around each other. Joe could remember when he was about 15; Baby would follow him everywhere she could. Her favorite person was Joe…until Punk came along. Joe and Baby remained really good friends anyway over the years.

“So I’ll get to meet her?” Jon grinned.

April whirled her head around, peering up at him with the calmest of expressions on her face. “Yes. **_But_** she is not to be played with, you hear me? She’s a precious little cupcake and I won’t let you taint her.”

It was truly hilarious to see April laying down the law to Jon. Punk barely hid a smirk; he’d have to remember to tell Baby what April said.

“What makes you think I would _ever_ dare to taint someone? What kind of man do you think I am?” Jon raised a brow, barely hiding his own amusement.

“You really don’t wanna know what kind of man I think you are.” April smirked at him.

The rest of the drive was spent with April and Jonn exchanging looks and the others trying not to laugh at them. It was funny to see just how protective April was over Baby. When they pulled up at the apartment building, April was the first off the bus.

Not bothering to knock on the apartment door, she just opened it and strolled in. “Honeys I’m home!” The boys followed her into the apartment.

Baby was coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a baggy Stone Cold shirt and a pair of shorts. She looked a lot more comfortable now that she was clean and in her own clothes. She walked over to Punk, wrapping her arms around him.

“I brought some friends, Chipmunk.” He murmured in her ear, pulling out of the hug but keeping his arm wrapped around her. “This is Colby Lopez, Jon Good…and you already know trout pout.” That caused a giggle to tumble from her lips.

Waving at the men, she smiled.

“Nice to see you, Chickadee.” Joe smiled at her, holding his arms open. She let go of Punk, darting forward to hug Joe, who in turn wrapped his arms around her (being careful of her ribs).

Once she let go of Joe, she turned to the others, motioning for them to make themselves at home.

“So where’s the roommate?” Punk glanced down at her, lips curved in a barely there smile. She _always_ managed to make him smile, even when he was pissed off.

“Right here.” Saraya walked out of the kitchen, carrying a mug in her hand. Smiling, she nodded at everyone. “Pizza should be here soon.”

“And your dad?”

“He went to go get some sleep.” April answered this time. She was parked on the couch, eyes glued to the TV with a gaming paddle in her hands. “He’ll swing by with the others in a few hours.”

Punk took a seat beside April and Baby sat down on his lap with her feet resting in April’s lap. He missed this; having both of his girls around.

“So darlin’…how old are you?” Jon sat in the chair near the couch, his eyes on Baby.

‘20’ she mouthed, tipping her head to the side to stare at him. Punk knew that look; she was assessing him, trying to figure him out.

And so it went, him asking questions and her responding silently. When the doorbell rang, Joe got up and paid for the pizza, carrying it into the living room where everyone was sitting. “If this is anchovies, I quit.”

That caused a few laughs around the room. Baby shifted herself out of Punk’s lap and onto the floor, kneeling in front of the coffee table as she ate.

“I bet you missed real food.” Colby piped up, snatching his own slice of pizza.

Baby nodded, taking a large bite out of her food, slowly chewing.

“Hospital food sucks.” Saraya was sitting beside her on the floor, one hand resting on Baby’s back and the other hand holding a slice of pizza. There was a round of agreement.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After the pizza had been demolished, they all sat back and relaxed while watching a movie. Baby had picked some random horror movie and curled up on the floor with Saraya curled up on one side of her and April on the other, their eyes locked on the screen intently. April had been the first one to yell and jump, causing the others to laugh –and her response was to raise her middle finger in the air.

An incredibly gory part came on; some mutant eating a woman’s heart. Baby giggled, earning her odd looks from those around her. When she realized she was being stared at, she glanced at them. ‘ _What?_ ’ Once again, she was writing on the board.

“You’re a little weirdo.” Colby laughed, shaking his head.

‘ _I proudly fly my freak flag, sir._ ’

“…I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that.”

‘ _Stick around Lopez; you’ll hear a lot of shit._ ’ Baby laughed, rolling her eyes when Punk cleared his throat. ‘ _I’m twenty years old, Phillip, deal with it._ ’

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Punk raised a brow as Baby sat up and turned around to face him.

‘ _You tell me not to do a lot of things, not like I’ve ever listened._ ’

“Brat.”

‘ _Nerd._ ’

“Those are fighting words, Calaway.”

‘ _You want some? Come get some_.’ At that, everyone in the room groaned.

“No more hanging out with Cena.” Joe shook his head.

‘ _But he’s so cute. You guys are so mean!_ ’ Baby pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Aw, you guys made her sad.” Saraya shook her head, sitting up and running her fingers through Baby’s knee length hair, which had been brushed over one shoulder so that she wouldn’t lay on it.

“She’ll be fine.” Punk shook his head.

‘ _I’m going to find a new best friend._ ’ Baby threatened, waving her dry-erase marker at him.

“Not one as awesome as I am.” Punk smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

‘ _Windham Rotunda is more awesome._ ’

“Ouch. You wound me.” He placed a hand over his heart, a hurt expression on his face.

She leaned forward to pat his knee. ‘ _You’ll live._ ’ The others watched the entire exchange, most of them used to it, the other 2 highly amused.

Eventually they all went back to watching the movie. Once it was over, Baby stood up and bushed herself off before snatching up her board and marker. 'I want Doughnuts' 

“So go get some.” Joe raised a brow when she scoffed.

She shook her head slowly, heaving a sigh. _‘I’m much too precious to go by myself.’_

“Well I’m not going with you because I’m not letting you get me kicked out of another Dunkin’ Doughnuts.” Joe shook his head.

‘ _That was once!_ ’ Baby scowled.

“Nope.”

She turned around to face Phil, pouting.

“No, I remember what happened at Taco Bell in Alabama.”

Baby nearly smirked at the mention of Alabama _. ‘That was hilarious, and totally Jeff’s fault.’_

“You didn’t have to go through with it.” Punk shot back.

‘ _And have him call me a chicken and tarnish my reputation? Please Phillip_.’ Baby scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

“I’ll go.” Colby volunteered, hoping to stop the bickering before it got too out of hand.

Baby pointed a finger at him. _‘You’re my favorite.’_ She left the room, returning quickly with a pair of converse on her feet. ‘ _Let’s go._ ’ She mouthed.

“Good luck.” The others, minus Jon, called out.

Colby shook his head, following Baby out of the apartment. Down in the parking lot, she led him over to an SUV. “Nice truck.” It was a black Ford Escape.

‘ _Thanks._ ’ Baby grinned, sliding her fingers over the hood. She tossed him her keys and climbed in the passenger’s seat.

“Are you serious?” Colby slowly climbed into the driver’s seat, so sure that she had to be kidding with him.

Baby nodded, buckling herself in. Leaning forward, she fiddled with the radio, finally stopping on a station that was playing Kick Ass by Egypt Central. Leaning back in her seat, she grinned, bobbing her head along to the music as much as she could.

It wasn’t long before they made it to Dunkin’ Donuts. Colby parked and they climbed out of the car, locking it as they walked inside.

“So, what do you want?” Colby glanced down at Baby. He couldn’t get over how tiny she was. There was no way she was 5ft tall.

Baby looked at the selection before pointing at one in the middle row of the case.

“Brownie batter doughnut?” He chuckled when she nodded. Walking to the counter, he ordered her donut, plus a dozen so that they could take some back to the others. “What kind does Saraya eat?”

Baby pointed at the bottom row.

“Cherry filled?” Colby made a face but ordered one. The entire time, Baby stood at his side, glancing around the store.

Grabbing hold of the fabric of his shirt, she tugged at it with one hand and shoved her phone in his face with her other. ‘ _Dunkaccino_ ’ was written all in caps.

“Okay,” He nodded and ordered her drink, along with drinks for the others. Once their order was done, Baby shoved Colby out of the way and paid, despite his protest that he’s _a man and the man pays_. They carried the orders out to the car and drove back.  
  
Baby grabbed the drinks while he grabbed the box of Donuts, and together they walked up the stairs. When they reached her apartment door, Baby kicked at it until Punk answered.

“Did you rob the place?”Baby shot him a look, walking past him. Setting the drinks on the table, she glanced at Colby, waiting to be told whose was whose.

“Black coffee for Jon, Hot chocolate for April, Espresso for Punk, Hot Tea for Joe and Saraya, and two Dunkaccino’s for me and you.” She handed the drinks to everyone, grinning.

“Thank you, princess.” Jon sipped his coffee, smirking.

Baby grinned and poked his forehead before sitting down on the floor.

“Did you get the cherry filled?” Saraya glanced in the box of donuts before looking over at Baby. Baby pointed at the doughnut and squeaked when Saraya kissed her. “You’re the best.”

Baby snorted, sipping at her drink. Everyone got quiet, relaxing when all of a sudden the apartment door slammed open and a hoard of people came barreling in.

“Oh shit,” Saraya laughed, spotting someone before Baby did.

The smaller woman glanced up, set her coffee down and went barreling towards the man Saraya spotted. He easily caught her, spinning her around. “Hey doll,” He kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

“Tom, put the girl down.” Saraya laughed when Baby shot her a look.

“What in the…?” Punk blinked, shaking his head when Baby clung to the large man. Glancing around the room at the others who came in with him, he raised a brow. It seems that Baby had a family right here, not that he was worried about that.

“Let me introduce you guys, though you three should know almost everyone.” Saraya started pointing to everyone, “Rami Sebei, Sam Johnston, Tenille Dashwood, Pamela Martinez, Ashley Fliehr and the human tree that Dora’s currently clinging to is Tom Pestock.”

“Human tree?” Tom made a face at her.

“ ** _Dora_**?” Punk started laughing, nearly cackling when Baby flipped him off.

She slithered off of Tom and went over to Sam, grinning widely at him.

“You look like shit.” He told her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

Both of them stared at each other for a minute before laughing and hugging each other tightly.

“Sami,” Dean stood up and walked over, clapping Sami on the shoulder. “How you been?”

“I’ve been good, Mox.” He grinned, pulling back from the hug with Baby, but kept an arm around her shoulders. “How’d you meet tiny?” He grunted when he received an elbow to the ribs.

“Through Punk, man.” They did that weird man hug thing.

Baby wiggled out of Sami’s hold and darted over to Joe, plopping herself down on his lap and tossing her feet over the arm of the chair.

Again, the door was slammed open and in waltzed Mark, Scott, Kevin, Paul and Shawn.

“Young lady,” Paul scowled at her. “Where’s my hug?” He laughed when she held her arms out to him, not getting up. He walked over and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

By now, the NXT crew left save for Sami.

“Baby,” Mark walked over and nudged Paul out of the way. “How are you feeling?” He kissed her forehead when she mouthed ‘good’.

Everyone was introduced and they all sat around, joking and laughing until the older men decided that they should leave and call their women.

“See you soon, Dollface.” Kevin winked, making her smile so wide her face started to ache.

Once they all left, she could feel Joe chuckling. She nudged him, pouting.

“You still like him.” He poked her cheek.

“Like who?” Colby piped up, raising a brow.

“Kevin.” Joe laughed when Colby made a face.

“But dude…he’s like… _old_.” Colby watched as Baby scowled, green eyes alight with anger. He decided she was cute when she was angry.

After bickering for a while, everyone made sleeping arrangements. The girls all decided to sleep in Baby’s room and the guys could fight over Saraya’s bed and the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

The following few days, Baby’s good mood had pretty much vanished. As it got closer to the time for the others to leave, she started to hide away in her room, trying to distance herself so that she wouldn’t be all emotional when everyone had to leave.

She absolutely adored April, Punk and Joe and had grown to like the other two Shield boys. She didn’t _want_ them to go, but Baby knew that they had to.

Baby was curled up on the bed, burrowed under a mountain of blankets when someone leaped onto the bed beside her.

“Get up!” April started yanking at the blankets. “We need to pack!”

Baby grunted and wiggled under the blankets.

“Woman, if you don’t get your ass up, I’m gonna have Colby come in and wake you up. If you think _I’m_ annoying, you haven’t seen anything yet.” April slapped at her ass, causing the woman to grunt but not move. April groaned loudly, “Fine. You can stay in here, we’re all going to go to the gym, and Jon’s still sleeping.” And with that, April left the room. She shook her head at the questioning looks the others gave her.

They all sighed and grabbed their gym bags, heading out the door.

Baby heard the door close and sat up, rubbing at her eyes before kicking off the blankets. She definitely needed coffee and a shower. Shuffling out of the room, she spotted Jon sprawled out on the couch. Walking quietly by him, she headed into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Once that was going, she went to the fridge and pulled out things to make breakfast.

“Is there coffee?” His raspy voice made her move her gaze from the bacon frying in the pan to him. The living room and kitchen were only separated by a counter, making it easier to carry a conversation when cooking and the other watching TV.

Baby nodded her head, moving away from the stove to pour him a cup. She walked over to him, handing him the mug of black coffee.

“Thank you.” He sipped it, letting out a satisfied groan.

She nodded, turning around to go back into the kitchen. “I wish you weren’t leaving…I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Did you just say something?” Jon raised a brow.

Baby furrowed her brows, turning back to face him. “No.”

“…You _just_ said something.”

They both stared at each other; Baby’s eyes wide and Jon just staring at her with a confused look on his face.

“Talk again.” He squinted at her.

“Hi,” She blinked rapidly. Baby didn’t think it would be possible for her to talk this soon. Her voice was raspy, from not having spoken in so long and the bruising on her throat.

“Holy shit,” He sipped his coffee again. “Well, the others are gonna be extremely happy.”

Baby said nothing, just moved back to the kitchen to save the bacon from burning. Jon got up and followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the small table with his coffee cup.

She put the food on two plates and walked over, handing one to him before setting her own plate down. Together, they ate in silence. Just as she finished her food, he spoke up.

“I don’t want to leave, you know.”

Baby furrowed her brows, giving him a questioning look.

“Before, you said you don’t want me to leave because you don’t want to be alone.” Jon took a drink of his coffee, giving her a look. “I don’t wanna go either, Princess. But work is work, you know?”

“I get it.” She swallowed, biting at her bottom lip.

“Y’know,” He set the cup down. “I don’t like being alone either.” He stood, gathering the dirty dishes. “If you ever get lonely, I’m only a phone call away.” Normally, JOn wasn’t one to say things like that but there was just something about this girl that made him feel attached. Like someone _understood_ him. He could understand why everyone seemed to adore the girl.

Baby once again said nothing. Standing up, she moved over to the sink and nudged him out of the way so she could load the dishwasher. Once that was done, the two moved to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she snatched up the remote and turned on ESPN.

They sat in silence, both completely comfortable. Eventually Baby stood and pointed towards the bathroom when he shot her a questioning look. “Shower.” She walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind herself.

Her shower was a quick one. Once out, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out, heading right into her room to change. Pulling on a pair of shorts and black t-shirt, she shuffled out of her room and sat back down on the couch with Jon.

When the others came back, they were pretty shocked to see the two stretched out on the couch, curled into each other and laughing at the TV.

“What in the world?” April frowned, dropping her gym bag near the door.

“Shhh,” Baby hissed, not moving her eyes from the screen. “We’re watching a movie.”

They all stared at her, stunned. None of them expected her to talk for a while and it was surprising to hear her. Those that had known her before the incident shocked at the sound of her voice, usually she had a very soft voice but now it held a raspy note.

No one said anything as they all dispersed around the apartment to pack, leaving the two on the couch laughing.

“Alright Chipmunk,” Punk sighed, standing near the door with the others. He pulled Baby into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Call me if you need anything, you hear me?”

“Yes, Cookie.” She kissed his scruffy cheek before moving on to hug the others tight. When she got to Jon, she gave a sad kind of smile that he returned and the two embraced tightly, neither looking like they wanted to let go.

“Take care of yourself, Princess.” He murmured in her ear, pulling back once she nodded.

“You too, Bean.” She waved at them, shutting the door and pressing her back against it before sliding down the door. Sighing, she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know, Colibrí means hummingbird.

Everyone got on the bus; all upset at having to leave Baby. None of them had wanted to leave her, but duty calls.

A few hours into their journey, Colby was sitting on the floor with Punk playing video games. Joe was in his bunk with headphones in, April was in the bedroom at the back and Jon was sprawled on the couch with his phone in hand.

“So,” Colby didn’t glance away from the television as he spoke. “What was that we walked into this morning?”

“Huh?” Jon turned his head, brow raised.

“You and Baby, man., all wrapped around each other looking all cozy.”

“It ain’t like that dude.” Jon shook his head, turning his attention back to his phone. He was texting Baby.

Over the few days he spent with the tiny woman, he definitely became attached to her. It was almost like he found a kindred soul. Plus, seeing her so sad made him feel weird; he didn’t like seeing her like that. Someone like her should always be happy.

“Well it definitely seemed like it was something.” Colby chuckled.

Joe walked in, headphones resting on his neck. “Dude,” He glared at Jon. “If you’re playing some kind of game with her, you need to stop. I’m not gonna let my girl get hurt anymore than she already has been.”

Jon honestly felt offended. Okay so he wasn’t the best guy out there, but he didn’t play games with women. And he wouldn’t ever dream of doing that to Baby and for his best friend to think that he would really hurt. But Jon didn’t let that show. “Your girl?”

“Yeah, my girl.”

“I’ve got you both beat. She’s my girl.” Punk looked up from his game.

“Ha!” April scoffed walking, towards them. “You’re all wrong, she’s my girl so shut up.”

When they finally made it to their destination, they were quite as they walked into the building.

Jon really couldn’t believe that roman would think he’d do something to hurt baby. Sighing, he tosses his bag on the bench knows the locker room and dressed for the show.

Over the next few weeks, Baby and Jon talked pretty much constantly. They would play 20 questions or she would text him random movie quotes and demand for him to tell her what movie it was from and he usually had the right answer.

He would text her song lyrics and have her tell him what song it was from. Each conversation allowed them to get to know each other pretty well. The others still gave him shit for talking to her so much; accusing him of having a crush but he constantly told them that it wasn’t like that between them.

They were friends and that was it. Sure, he thought she was cute but there wasn’t a romantic feeling between them.

The only one who seemed to understand that was Punk, probably because it was pretty much the same way between him and Baby. So as long as Punk got it, he didn’t really give a damn what the others wanted to think.

“Hey Princess,” Jon grinned when he answered the phone

“Nobody puts Baby in a Corner.”

“Dirty Dancing.” He laughed when she mumbled a curse.

“I’ll get you one day.” She promised. “So, I just got back from the doctor.”

“Your appointment was today?”

“Yeah. I found out that my ribs are healed up and I can travel.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go see mama Michelle and the baby.”

“Cool.” He wanted to ask her to come see him, but he didn’t want to sound like a dork.

“Might come to the next show and see a few people.”

“Oh?” he could feel himself smiling honestly; he wanted nothing more than to see her, to make sure she was okay with his own eyes.

“Mhm. Like there’s this one guy who’s pretty cool that I wanna see, he’s got these dimples…”

“If you’re talking about Cena, I’m shipping you to China.”

“I was talking about Taylor Rotunda,” She scoffed and he barely held back a laugh.

“Princess, you’re really weird.” But he liked that about her. She was one of the weirdest chicks he’d ever met but he felt normal with her; he could be himself and not have to deal with judging.

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, Bean.”

They talked for a bit longer until Jon had to go and do some radio interview with the guys.

“We’ll Skype later. Colby wants to talk to you.”

“Ah, my sweet little colibrí wants to talk to me?” She practically purred.

“You totally have a hard on for him.”

“Women don’t get hard on’s .”

“Whatever.” He snorted. “What does colibrí mean anyway?”

“I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes even though she couldn’t see him. They said goodbye and then hung up, and Jon went to go to the interview with the guys.


	9. Chapter 9

After the radio interview, they only had one other interview to do which didn’t take them long. Once they were all back at the hotel, they split up. Joe decided to head out to a gym, April and Punk decided to go check out some comic book store and Colby and JOn chose to go back to their room to relax.

Once in the hotel room, Jon stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, leaving him wearing his jeans and black beater. Unhooking his belt and leaving it hang open; he shuffled over to his suitcase and grabbed out a change of clothes.

Jon tossed his white beater and black shorts over his shoulder, and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he heard his computer ringing, knowing who it was, he stopped in tacks and turned swiftly on his heel.

Moving the mouse around on his laptop, he clicked accepts for the Skype call, and Baby’s face pops up on his screen. His lips curved in a small smirk. Soon, her face was replaced by Sami’s.

Jon laughs when he hears her yelling at Sami. “Get the fuck out the way, before you’re ugly mug breaks my screen!”

“Rude!” Sami yelled, his demented little laugh ringing through.

Baby places her hands on his face, shoving him away from the screen. Her lips curved in a smile, “Bean!”

“Hey Princess, how was your day?”

“It was fantastic…until I got stuck with Sami 2.0.” She leaned close to the screen and whispered out, “He won’t leave.”

“I’ve adopted you!” He couldn’t see Sami, but he sure as hell could hear him. Some things never changed.

Jon rolled his eyes, laughing at the two. Even through the banter, you could tell Sami and Baby adored each other. Just as Jon went to speak, Colby’s door slammed open and the two-toned man stomped out.

“Leighla, why are you picking a fight _again_?” He hissed. “We don’t talk much because of our schedules, and when we do, you always pick a fight! Why now? What did I do this time?” He started to pace around the room, his face starting to turn red. “You’ve been like this since I made it up to the big leagues! You’re so paranoid that I’m gonna cheat on you or leave you. What can I do to make you happy?” He was almost yelling now, and Colby normally wasn’t that guy. Not with his girl. “Do you want me to quit? Do you want me to just throw away everything I’ve worked so hard for, so that I can be up your ass 24/7?”

All was quiet in the room for a few moments, even Sami was being quiet. The only sound that could be heard was breathing. “Fuck you!” The sudden shout was followed by a crash as Colby threw his phone at the wall, shattering it. “Fucking women…they’re all a pain in the ass!”  
  
“Dude, so not cool!” Baby shouted, causing Jon to start laughing. “Not all of us are pains in the ass.” By now, Jon had tears pouring down his face.

“I beg to differ.” Sami laughed before yelping, “Damn woman! No need to twist my nipple off.”

“Yeah well there’s no need for you to be a douche, so please get the hell outta here.” Baby shot a glare in Sami’s direction, Jon guessed.

Turning to his friend,Jon raised a brow. “The hell’s going on man?”

“Nothing I ever do is good enough for her.” Colby scrubbed his face with his hands.

Baby’s voice rang out, “Put him on now!”

Colby snapped his head around, brown eyes wide. He honestly didn’t realize that Baby and Jon were in the middle of a Skype call, and he was pretty sure he was about to get yelled at.

“While you ladies talk, I’m gonna go shower.”

“You should definitely do that; I can smell you through the computer screen.” Baby laughed loudly when Jon flipped her off and walked away.

Once the bathroom door was shut, Colby walked over and sat down in the seat that Dean had previously occupied. “Hey,” He mumbled.

“Hey –“Baby was shoved over and Sami’s face was now all up in the computer screen.

“I’m proud of you man, telling that girl –“

“Sami!” Baby had apparently sat up and lunged at him, both of them flying out of the way of the computer screen and Colby was left staring at Baby’s headboard.

He heard a thump, quickly followed by a yelp. “Damn woman!” Sami’s voice was loud. “Why do you always go for the nipples?”

“I could aim for the balls!”

After that, the sound of running feet and loud laughter filtered through the computer. Baby’s face popped back into the computer screen, her mouth curved in a wide smile. “So colibrí, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just…it’s nothing, Doll.” Colby shook his head, “How was your day?”

Baby stared at him, green eyes squinted. “I’ve come to a decision.”

“About?” He raised a brow.

“I’m going to get a cat.” She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Colby made a face, “Why a cat?” He never liked cats, they were complete assholes; always getting in your face when you tried to eat, sinking their claws into you just because they were all pissy. And he was convinced that cats thought they were smarter than humans.

“Because dogs are disgusting and slobber everywhere; and the shit…I’m not cleaning up dog shit.”

“Yeah? Well cats piss everywhere, and they claw you to death and have a total superiority complex.”

“So wait,” Baby leaned closer to the screen, giving him a serious face. “Are you telling me that you hate pussy?” She sounded _so_ serious, and Seth couldn’t help but laugh.

The girl definitely knew how to make someone laugh, that much was for sure. He highly doubted that anyone could be in a bad mood when she was around; it was definitely impossible.

“Mariposa, I _assure_ you that I do, in fact, like pussy. Just not cats.” He barely held back a chuckle when her face flushed. For someone who had been around wrestlers her entire life, most of which had foul mouths and liked to talk about personal shit _way_ too much, she sure did seem to get embarrassed. He found it cute, someone who grew up around all of that, someone as old as her, being that innocent.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“I’m _not_ hooking you up with Cena.” He shook his head, laughing softly when she mumbled ‘fuck’. Baby had a weird thing for Cena, he’d never understand it. She liked the guy, but when he went up against one of her favorites, she absolutely loathed him.

Colby had come to the realization the second day around her, that Baby was a very complicated woman. And she was clearly off her rocker; but with who her father and uncle were, that was to be expected.

“I’ve gotta go, Saraya is taking me out for drinks tonight.”

He furrowed his brows, nodding his head. “Don’t drink too much, yeah? And be careful.”

“Yes mother hen.” She snorted at him.

They both said their goodbyes and Baby promised to text him when she was home, and they ended the call.

Colby sat back in the chair, scrubbing his hands over his face. Baby had managed to take his mind off of his current relationship issues, but now that he wasn’t talking to her, his mind went back to the fight that he’d had with his fiancé.

It seemed like nothing he ever did was right; he was busy, yes, but he always made sure to spend his days off with her. He always called her when he had the chance, and he sent her flowers at least once a week. But time after time, she picked a fight with him and it was always the _same_ fight. He didn’t know if the relationship was worth all of the trouble anymore; he loved her, but he didn’t think he was _in love_ with her anymore.

Sighing, he stood from the chair and retreated to his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariposa means Butterfly, just a heads up.


	10. Chapter 10

Baby had gotten the first flight out to Austin. It was a bit of a long flight but not the longest one she'd been on. As soon as she got through security and got her bag, she walked out of the airport. Once she felt the heat, she was insanely glad she thought to put on jean shorts and a red tanktop for the flight.

A car rolled to a stop in front of her and the window rolled down. "Hey gorgeous, want a ride?"

"Sure thing, pretty lady." Baby giggled, climbing into the front seat and leaned over, hugging Michelle tight. "How're you doin' mama?"

"Pretty damn good. Your daddy's at the house with Glenn." Michelle pulled away from the airport.

"Ew," Baby made a face, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out. "Why's he in Texas?"

"He wanted to see you, baby girl." Michelle chuckled when the younger girl scoffed. "He loves you, you know that."

"He tried to tape me to the side of an equipment trailer."

"Yes, but you poured blue dye in his body-wash." Michelle snorted at the memory. Glenn looked like a giant smurf.

"That's because he ran over my bike."

"Because you took out his mailbox."

"He broke my CD player."

Michelle shook her head. Baby and Glenn were complicated; half the time Michelle was sure they hated each other with how much they argued and tormented each other. And they didn't torment each other in normal ways, oh no, it was always on an extreme level. When she'd asked Baby why they were like that, the girls reply had been _'go big or go home'_.

When they finally pulled into the driveway of the ranch, Baby bolted out of the car before Michelle even had the chance to put it in park. Baby ran right into her fathers arms, grinning.

"Good to see you, Harley." Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy, I missed you!" It'd been a few weeks since she actually saw her father.

"Missed you too, baby girl." Mark pulled back, smiling down at Baby with a look that brought tears to Michelle's eyes. There was no doubting how much Mark adores his daughter, that's for sure. And there's no doubting how much Baby adores her father, either. The two of them were attached at the hip practically.

"Oh god," Glenn groaned as he walked out onto the porch. "You're here?"

The sweet smile that had been on Baby's face now an evil little smirk. "That's right. Did you miss me, Glenda?"

Glenn took a step towards her, trying to intimidate her, but all he managed to do was make Baby raise a brow at him.

"Back the hell out of my bubble, big head."

"One day little girl, I'm gonna squash you." Glenn hissed.

"Promises, promises."

Michelle shook her head and stepped up between them. "Alright you two, that's enough. Harley, you go on up to your room and put your bag away. We've got a cookout today."

Baby tore her gaze away from Glenn to look at Michelle, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Who's coming?"

"That's a surprise, now go on." Michelle watched her drag her bag inside. Once she was sure that Baby was out of earshot, she turned to Mark and Glenn. "Now you two. Have you invited everyone? Did you get the food I told you to get?"

"Yes, everyone is on their way and the food is in the fridge, ready to be cooked."

"Good boys." Michelle patted their faces before walking inside. She headed upstairs to the nursery, smiling down at her baby girl in the crib. "I've got someone you need to meet." She lifted the infant up and cradled her to her chest as she walked out of the room. Michelle walked down the hall, knocking on Harley's door.

"Come in." Baby called out.

Michelle opened the door, smiling wide. "Meet your little sister, Kaia Faith Calaway."

Baby walked over, tears in her eyes. "Aren't you the cutest little thing…Can I hold her?" She peered up at Michelle.

"Sure." Michelle handed the baby over, showing Baby how to hold her and then Michelle stepped back and watched as Baby cooed down at the infant. There was so much love in Baby's eyes when she gazed down at her little sister that it made Michelle tear up again. "I should go make sure Dumb and Dumber don't burn the food. You just relax, yeah?" She walked out of the room, leaving the sisters alone.

"Kaia…you know, we're really lucky girls. We've got an awesome mom and the greatest dad anyone could ever ask for." Baby sat on her bed, back against the headboard as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Mom's the best, she'll be there when you need someone to talk to about anything. And daddy…daddy will mess up sometimes, and you'll get mad at him but you shouldn't stay mad at him for too long because he's dad and he's only human." She grinned, brushing her finger over the infants nose. "Just remember that they both love you more than anyone else. Well, besides me."

For awhile, they sat like that, just quiet and calm. But when Baby heard the doorbell, she got up, still cradling Kaia. "Let's go see who that is." She grinned, walking out of the room and down the stairs. The doorbell went off again. "Hold your horses, we're comin'!" She held Kaia carefully in one arm while opening the door. "Pops!"

"You look a lot better," Paul smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"My ribs are all healed up and my nose is getting there. Soon enough, I'll be able to harass you daily." She grinned widely as he groaned. "You love me." She turned, walking through the house. "Daddy! Paul's here!" She turned her attention to the baby in her arms who'd started squirming and whimpering. "Oh god…c'mon pretty baby, don't cry. Shh," Baby cooed, trying to calm the child.

"Give me her, she's probably hungry." Michelle scooped the baby up and walked out of the room.

Baby and Paul walked out back, "Daddy!"

"Girl, I heard you the first time. Pipe down." Mark rolled his eyes at his daughter before turning his attention to Paul. "Where's the wife?"

"She's coming, she had to uh, stop and pick up a few things." The two men shared a look.

Baby made a face before walking over and standing beside Glenn who was at the grill. He peered down at her, raising a brow.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you burn a couple hotdogs?" She gave him a grin.

Glenn rolled his eyes at her but nodded. "Go grab me a drink?"

"I am not your damn servant." But she headed inside and grabbed 3 beers. As she walked back outside, she handed one to her dad and Paul befoe walking over to Glenn and handing him one. "I'm gonna go put the drinks in the coolers."

Baby walked back into the house and into the kitchen. Reaching into the freezer, she grabbed a couple bags of ice and walked back out. The drinks were sitting on the deck already. Opening the blue cooler, she dump half a bag of ice in there before putting soda's and juices inside and the rest of the ice ontop. The red cooler was the alcohol; beer, wine coolers and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You got it okay?" Paul called out.

"Yep." She nodded, closing the coolers. "I do need help moving these down to the yard." The yard was huge. The deck was pretty large, a table with a few chairs on one side and a few lounge chairs spread around. The yard itself was a few acres, with a pool smack in the middle. Lounge chairs were spread around the pool. There was a barn off towards the back of the property. And the entire property was located near the woods. It was beautiful, and happened to be Baby's favorite place to be.

The doorbell sounded, causing her to sigh and walk back inside. She opened the front door, squealing as she caught sight of who it was. "Aunt Shawna!" She launched herself at the person, wrapping her limbs around their body and clinging.

"Nice to see you too, Harley girl." Shawn Michaels chuckled, hugging the woman as he walked inside, still with her attached. He wandered through the house and out the backdoor, onto the deck. "Anyone missing this?" He pointed a finger at Baby.

"Gimme that," Mark pulled her off of Shawn and set her down on her feet. "Feel like going on a grocery store run with me?"

Baby smirked up at him, "What did you forget?"

"The ice cream and the potatoes." He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

"Let me go put my shoes back on." She ran back into the house and up to her room. She slid her shoes on and grabbed her purse before walking back downstairs.

"Let's go." Mark lead her out to his truck, snickering as she struggled to climb inside the vehicle.

"Keep laughin', chuckles." She pointed a tiny finger at him, green eyes narrowed.

Mark got in and pulled out of the driveway. It was a bit of a drive, about 20 minutes. He grabbed a cart and entered the store with Baby trailing behind him.

"Everyone's gone be there by the time we get back." She snatched up a bag of potatoes and tossed them in the cart.

"So?" He turned the cart and headed for the frozen section. "It's not like we'll be missing much."

"I guess so." She started picking out ice creams and putting them in the cart. "Oh yeah, I brought Kaia stuff. It's all in my bag."

"You didn't have to buy her anything." They stood in the checkout line.

"I wanted to. She's my sister." Baby grabbed a magazine off the rack and started flipping through. "One hundred tips for losing weight and getting bikini ready…" She read out loud snorting. "Yeah, it's called just put on the damn bikini." She put the magazine back.

They paid and left the store, climbing back into the truck and driving back home. Once Mark parked the truck in the driveway, they got out and grabed the bags before heading back inside. The ice cream was put into the freezer and the potatoes got scrubbed and prepped to go on the grill.

Baby headed out to the backyard, stopping to grab a soda out of the cooler. She walked down the steps, grinning widely. It looked like everyone she knew was there. A mass of neon caught her eyes and she let out a scream before leaping over the last step and bolting across the yard, leaping onto the back of the man with neon hair. "Jeff!" She shrieked.

"Panda!" He mimicked her tone, grabbing the back of her legs and spinning around in circles. The two laughed as he stopped, stumbling a bit but managing not to fall. He maneuvered her so that she was resting on his hip, her legs and arms wrapped around him to keep from falling. "How you doin' girl?"

"Pretty good, almost ready to continue training." She grinned, kissing his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Should warn you though…"

Baby squinted up at him. "What?"

"Orton's here."

And just like that, her grin turned into a scowl. "Lovely."

"Don't let him ruin your time, alright? He's irrelevant."

"Oh, look at you using big words." Matt strolled up, smirking at the duo. The response he received was the middle finger from his brother and an eye roll from Baby. "Panda, lookin' pretty as always."

"Stuff it, monkey boy." She climbed off of Jeff. "I'm gonna go mingle, you two don't leave." She snorted when they saluted her. "Jackasses." She walked away, smiling and saying hello to everyone she saw.

Somehow, Baby ended up standing in the middle of the yard, talking to April and Sarona (Tamina to those that don't know her).

"And then he was like ' _but babe, men don't do the dishes_ ' and I punched him in the gut." April snickered, and the other two women laughed.

"Remind me to have a chat with Phil later." Baby shook her head. Her eyes darted around the yard, taking in the familiar faces. Three very important people were missing. Jon, Joe and Colby. She sighed, missing the trio of men.

"C'mon man," The familiar voice of Chris Irvine drifted to her. When she looked over, he was talking to Jeff. "You used to party."

" _Used_ to, Chris. I don't do that stuff anymore." Jeff shook his head.

"Not what I heard, man. That bust they did on your house –"

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Baby took off across the yard towards the two men.

"Grab her!" Punk had yelled, interrupting whatever Nick Nemeth was telling him. "Grab her!" Punk repeated, trying to grab her himself but she was too quick.

"Hey Chris," Baby called out, causing the Canadian to turn in her direction –and that was when she slammed her fist into his face. "You should really learn not to run your fuckin' mouth."

"Harley Pandora!" Michelle yelled out, causing the girl to turn around. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Michelle, don't." Mark put a hand on his wife's shoulder, ushering her towards the house.

Everyone had gone quiet, staring at Jeff, Baby and Chris.

"Nothin' to see here!" Baby snapped, turning on her heel and walking into the house.

Mark was waiting for her; he tossed a back of ice to her as he leaned up against the counter. "Any reason you just hit him?"

Baby put the ice on her knuckles, hissing. "He brought up Jeff's past and I…well I didn't like it."

"Didn't I tell you not to go around hitting people?"

"Yeah, but you also told me that when someone's running their mouth about shit they know nothing about, that you make sure they know that's not okay. And that's what I did."

"Jeff's more than capable of handling his own problems."

Baby sighed, "I know that, but I don't like people saying that negative shit about him. Especially when it's someone that's supposed to be his friend."

Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead. He could see her point, but he really didn't want her going around punching people just for running their mouth. "Look, just…don't hit anyone unless they really do deserve it, alright?"

"Fine." She frowned. Together, they walked back out; the party was continuing.

Jeff walked over and handed her a soda. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead, causing her to smile.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." They grinned at each other before going back to their conversations.

She walked over to April and Sarona, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that…"

"Remind us to never piss you off."

For the rest of the party, Chris made sure to avoid her. As did the WWE's Apex predator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I think about it, the more I don't think Baby will be with Seth. I've tried writing it out that way and it's too forced for me. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but she'll most likely end up with someone else.

The party had been fun, once everyone got over her punching Chris in the face. Everyone started to leave around 11pm, leaving just a few people; Mark, Michelle, Harley, Jeff, Matt, Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Punk and April.

With the night air getting a little chilly, Mark had set up bonfire to keep them warm. He also had Michelle grab the stuff for smores. Everyone else had beers except for Punk, April, Baby and Shawn; those four had Pepsi in their hands.

Currently, Harley was perched on Punk's lap, bickering with Jeff.

"I can so!" She insisted.

"No, you're too tiny to." Jeff shook his head, fingers wrapped around the neck of his bottle.

Her green eyes narrowed at the rainbow haired warrior. "Stand up." She got off of Punk's lap, handing the straight edge male her Pepsi.

The others all started chuckling to themselves. Jeff hadn't been around the girl in a long time and didn't know just what she was capable of.

Jeff stood, handing his beer to his brother. "Alright, what are you gonna do, Princess?" He had a smile on his lips that made her want to punch him in the face.

She made the hand motion that clearly said 'come get some'.

He shook his head but lunged for her, and she managed to move at just the right time to avoid being taken down to the ground. He blinked in surprise before turning and attempting it again.

She crouched, kicking his feet out from underneath him causing him to hit the dirt. Quickly, she leaned against his side, pulling him into a headlock. Then she pulled his left arm, bending his arm upwards and grabbed her own wrist, and then pulled Jeff forward, managing to get him into a perfect Anaconda vice.

"Fuck!" Jeff cried out, trying to figure out a way out of the move. "You've been training with Phil!" He grunted as she applied more pressure.

"Say it!" She hissed.

"No!" He snapped.

"Jeff, say it or she'll never let you out of it." Punk snickered, not even bothering to hide his amusement or the pride he felt at the fact that Harley had really managed to get someone bigger than her into that hold.

"Fine! I give, let me go you damn demon!" He snapped.

Harley released him and stood, brushing the dirt off of herself. "Nero, I don't know how many times I've got to tell you not to underestimate those who are smaller than you."

He cradled his arm, frowning at her. "I'll never forget that again."

"Good boy." She patted his head and walked over, snatching her drink from Punk, who kissed her cheek. She wandered over to Shawn.

Shawn reached up pulling her back to his chest. "How about you come stay the night with me so we can catch up?"

Harley nodded her head, her lips curved up in a smile. "Sure, sounds like fun. I've got to grab some of my stuff."

Shawn took his other hand and rubbed the top of head, messing up her hair. "I know, Harley girl."

Baby threw her hand back and smacked him in the shoulder. "Do not touch my hair."

Shawn smirked as he stood up, letting her fall on the ground.

"Hey!" Harley whined, slowly standing up.

All the others were laughing, and Shawn walked to the cooler to get another Pepsi.

After getting his drink he went back to his seat. Grabbing a marshmallow, he pushed it on a stick and roasted it. Once the sweet confection was burned black, he handed it over to Harley who ended up eating it in one bite.

Another hour or so passed before Shawn patted her shoulder, "Go get some clothes."

Nodding her head, she went inside the house and up to her room. She packed a set of pajamas; a purple pair of shorts with black bats on them and a black tank-top with a purple bat. She also packed a set of clothes for tomorrow and the stuff for her hair.

Bolting down the steps, she flung herself at Shawn who'd been at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. They both fell, Harley giggling the entire time. "Ready to go, Shawna!"

"If you get off me, we can go." He chuckled as she climbed off of him, allowing him to stand. Grabbing her hand, he led her out to his truck.

"Aren't you gonna tell dad you're taking me?" Even though she was an adult, Harley always felt the need to tell either ask her dad if it was okay to go somewhere or just to let him know where she was.

"Nope." Shawn shook his head.

"He's gonna get worried."

"Nope," He spoke, popping the 'p'.

Climbing in the car and hooking their seat belts they headed off to Shawn's house. It wasn't too long of a drive either. Once they pulled into Shawn's driveway, Harley got out of the truck and ran inside, yelling for her aunt. When she spotted her aunt, she hugged her tight. "Aunt Becky!"

"Harley baby!" The older woman practically squished her.

Once Harley was let go, she pulled out her phone and wandered into the kitchen. Punching in her dad's number, she listened as the phone rang…and rang.

"Hello?" _Finally he answers._

"Hey Daddy, Shawn kidnapped me and we're at his house."

"I knew that already."

"Well you could have told me that."

"Nah, it's funnier this way. I knew you'd call." He chuckled.

"Dick," Baby whispers under her breath.

"What did you say just say?" She knew that if she could see him, he'd be smiling.

"Do you need to turn up your hearing aid again, Old man?" She snickered.

"Little girl, I'm gonna beat you." He threatened, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You've been threatening to beat me since forever, and yet you've never done it. Empty threats."

"Yeah…well, keep it up little girl."

"Love you daddy, see you tomorrow." They said goodbye and hung up.

It seemed that Shawn had the night planned for them already. He had a bunch of movies, all of her favorite snacks and her favorite drink.

Grabbing his laptop, they went and sat outside on the balcony just off the living room. There was an extension cord running from the living room to the outside so that the computer charger could be plugged in.

Harley had been here so many times that she knew the house like the back of her hand. The yard was huge and so was the house; her favorite place though, was this balcony.

"So Harley girl, are you looking forward to going on the road?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how long Pops is going to make me wait to get in the ring." She sipped her sweet tea.

"He'll only make you wait until your nose is healed because he won't take the chance of it getting worse."

"Yeah I know, I just…don't want to be one of the forgotten ones."

"Girl, you could never be one of the forgotten ones. Hunter helped train you; he wouldn't allow that to happen."

Baby just sighed, shaking her head. She knew Shawn's words were true, but she'd also seen what happened to people that were out for injury and couldn't help but feel that that was how she was going to end up.

"So have you come up with a character yet?" He asked, obviously hoping to distract her.

It worked. Her lips curved in a grin as she nodded. "Oh yeah."

"What is it?" He raised a brow.

"You're gonna have to wait just like everyone else." She smirked at him, sipping at her drink.

"But I'm your uncle." He looked so damn offended that she had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Sorry Shawna, no can do." She shook her head at him.

Shawn gave her the puppy dog eyes, pout included.

She raised a brow at him, "You know that's not going to work right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't work on your dad either." Shawn swatted her leg.

"Child abuse!" Baby yelled, a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Yeah right, I couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone you." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Can you repeat that? Just let me get my phone out first."

"Not going to happen."

Reaching out, Harley popped him upside the head and took off running straight in the house, Shawn on her heels.

Once he caught up to her, he tackled her down on the floor and started tickling her, making her squeal with laughter.

"Get off me you overgrown blimp!"

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Yes, now get your fat ass off of me."

Getting up, Shawn pouted at her. "How rude!" He turned and stormed off in a mock huff. He turned back to her for a moment. "Goodnight Harley girl."

Laughing, she told her uncle goodnight as she sat up. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh and stood up, wandering up to the guest room. Opening her bag, she pulled out her pajamas and went into the bathroom to shower. Once she was cleaned, she got out and wrapped herself up in a towel. Wandering back into the bedroom, she dried off and pulled on her pajamas.

Grabbing out her laptop, she logged onto Skype and hit the button to video call with Punk,

On the bus, Punk and the others were listening to music and playing Poker to keep the boredom at bay. Hearing the sound of an incoming Skype call, he knew that there was only one person in the world who'd be calling late; his girl.

He paused the music and hit accept, instantly her face popped up on his screen making him smile widely. Even though they'd seen each other a few hours ago, he'd missed her.

"There you are Chipmunk; I've been waiting on your call."

"Well I've been a busy bee tonight Cookie, Shawna kidnapped me and took me to his house, so we've just been talking and catching up."

"Is he making you sleep in the bed with him and Rebecca again, or are you allowed your own room this time?" He'd been amused the first time Harley had told him that. A grown ass woman being forced to sleep in the same bed as her aunt and uncle was hilarious.

"I'm a big girl I gets my own room now! " She smirked at him.

He laughed at her, shaking his head.

"Phillip don't laugh at me." She feigned a pout.

"I miss you kid." He sighed. It was scary that he could miss someone like that, but the others seemed to be the same way.

"Who wouldn't miss me?" She scoffed,

"Hang on a minute the guys wanna say hi. " Punk turned the computer around to face all the other guys.

Jon was the first to notice, grinning. "So, when are you gonna come see us, Princess?"

"As soon as you hook me up with Cena."

"Great; so never then." He smirked at her pout.

"You can't keep me from him." She cried, glaring now.

Punk pushed Jon out of the way, slowly shaking his head."Honey just gives it up please."

"I can't."

"Why?" He raised a brow at her.

"Because if I BOlieve I can achieve."She had that smug grin on her face.

Everyone groaned expect AJ, who then spoke. "Honey you keep on Bolieving"

The guys all groaned again. "God, just stop!" They all shouted in unison.

The two women share a look before laughing and speaking at the same time. "We don't have time for non Bolievers."

"I'll never understand either of you." Punk shook his head.

"Good." They spoke in unison again.

Punk made a face; it was really creepy when the two women did that. It was like they could read each other's minds and just…that was something Punk didn't ever want to happen. Alone, the two women were kind of scary but together? The world didn't stand a chance at all.

"No, but seriously, I'll be coming your way soon enough. I've got a meeting with Pops soon." Harley stifled a yawn.

"What about?" Joe spoke directly to her for the first time during the call.

"We've got to discuss my recovery, character things, debut time…" She shrugged, shifting back on the bed, the laptop resting on her stomach.

"What is your character?" Colby asked.

A smirk curved her lips, "I'll tell you just like I told Shawna; it's a surprise, and you've got to wait just like everyone else does." She laughed at the pout they all shot her. "You'll find out…soon."

"How soon?" April raised brow.

"You'll see."

After that, they talked for a bit longer until Harley started to fall asleep so they hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad, I don't want to spend the entire day in a damn car." Her tone was on the verge of whining.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone in a city you don't know." Mark crossed his arms, staring down at her.

"I'm an adult." She frowned up at him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know you're an adult but you're also my daughter and I worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt."

She groaned, bowing her head for a moment. Since she'd gotten hurt, her dad had become even more protective than he was before; she understood, but it got annoying. "Look Dad," She lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "I get it, alright? But stuff like that happens and you can't just protect me forever."

"You're my daughter; it's my _**job**_ to protect you and I didn't." He dropped his arms to his sides, a broken look on his face.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing. "Hey, you weren't even in the same state. Besides, it could have still happened even if you were there." She sighed, looking up at him. "That's the past, dad. It happened, and now it's over and I'm okay."

After a few moments of silent, the two left the room and headed down to the car.

"I'm dropping you off with Vince."

"Yes!" Baby clapped, grinning widely. Vince was one of her absolute favorite people, which probably had something to do with the fact that he spoiled her nearly as much as he spoiled his own children.

The drive to the arena consisted of the two Calaway's arguing over the radio; Baby made sure she informed him, repeatedly, that shotgun calls DJ and he informed her that driver picks the music and shotgun shuts their cakehole. The fact that he quoted Supernatural at her left her too stunned to really protest when he switched the radio station.

Finally, they pulled into the arena parking lot. When they got out of the car, there was a roar from the fans which brought a smile to Baby's face. Her dad was still so loved by fans.

Together, the father and daughter duo walked into the arena. He walked her to a door which had a sign on it that indicated it was Vince's office. "Alright, I got to go. Behave yourself, kiddo." He kissed the top of her head and walked off.

Baby snorted, shaking her head slowly. "Behave? It's like he doesn't even know me." She mumbled. Balling up her fist, she pounded on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the angry face of Vince McMahon. The angry look melted away and was replaced with a look of adoration. "Harley, looking beautiful as always." He stepped aside and gestured for her to walk in, which she did.

"Uncle Vince, dashing as ever." She grinned up at him, laughing as he pulled her into a hug. Eventually, the hug was broken and the two sat in the chairs at the desk.

"Did you get the packet that I had creative send you?" Vince leaned forward on the desk, arms resting on the top of said desk.

"I did, and I read it over." She nodded, pulling the packet out of her purse.

"And?" Vince raised a brow.

"Hand me a pen." She held a hand out, barely able to stifle her laughter at the owner of the company bumbling around in search of a pen. He handed it over and Harley flipped the packet open until it was the last page and signed her name on the dotted line.

Vince stood as did Harley, and the two of them shook hands. "Have you told anyone the debut date, yet?" He asked after they sat back down.

"No, I want it all to be a surprise for them." Everyone knew she was going to sign the contract, but no one knew just how soon she was going to debut. Harley, Vince and the creative team fought for weeks over how she was going to debut and last week they all finally agreed on how to do it.

The two sat there for a while, catching up. There was a knock at the door and Vince called out for whoever it was to come in; in came Bo Dallas and Bray Wyatt, or Taylor and Windham Rotunda as she knew them.

"Oh my god!" Harley screeched eyes wide. "Do you _**know**_ who you are?" Both brothers looked at each other and sighed. "You're totally my _**favorite**_ wrestlers like…ever!"

"You done yet?" Windham raised a brow.

Harley laughed, nodding her head. "Alright, I'm done."

Vince looked between the three of them, completely confused. "Care to explain?"

"Every time she sees us, she does that. It started in NXT and has now apparently carried on over here." Taylor shook his head.

"You would think she'd stop, but no." Windham shook his head also, letting out a sigh.

"You two love it, don't even lie."

Vince finally called their attention and they went over a few things before the brothers walked out. Minutes later, another knock at the door had Vince yelled out for the person to come in.

"I'm getting real tired of people interrupting my Vince time!" Harley called out, turning around as the door opened. "Pops!" She flung herself at Hunter, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry to intrude," He set Harley down. "The board is calling a meeting with you." He looked at Vince who nodded. "C'mon, Baby. Let's leave Vince alone to do his boring business stuff."

"Can I see John Cena?" She asked as they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it with you and that guy?" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"We're clearly soulmates, Pops."

He snorted a laugh and drug her to catering. Now Catering was always an adventure. "You know a few of the others but you should probably meet everyone else." He started introducing her to a few people. She thought they were nice enough.

Randy Orton walked into the room and she froze, eyes locked on him. Hunter had to nudge her pretty hard to get her attention.

"Sorry, what's up?" She shook her head, trying to dispel any and all thoughts Orton related.

"I said that Glenn's over there." He pointed towards the buffet and sure enough, there was Glenn. "Try not to break anything!" He called out as she took off.

"No promises!" She laughed, skipping up to the 7 foot man. "Hey fugly, how you doin'?"

Glenn groaned, staring down at her with a look of irritation on his face. "Why are you here?"

"To piss you off, of course." She grinned, snatching a fry off his plate and running in the other direction when he made to grab her. She stood back beside Hunter. "He gets meaner in his old age."

"You tell him that?" Hunter raised a brow, amusement clear on his face.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I like living."

Eventually they got bored of catering and they roamed around the halls, meeting up with Vince. Hunter kissed her cheek and took off to find his wife.

"I'm glad those two have each other." She smiled.

Vince chuckled and ushered her down the hall back towards his office. Just outside his door, there was a group of familiar people. Once close enough, she launched herself at one of them, grinning.

"Punk!"

"Chipmunk!" The straight edge male chuckled, hugging her and spinning around for a moment before setting her on her feet.

She glanced around, giving a nod to the Shield boys and AJ. "Other people."

"We missed you too." Colby smirked, patting the top of her head.

Before she could yell at him, Vince was ushering them into his office.

"Is there a reason you all were waiting for me?" Vince sat down in his chair, snickering when Harley sat on his desk, mimicking Punk's usual sitting position.

"We wanted to go over this script." Punk shook a piece of paper, Harley stood and walked over, standing beside her friend.

They all started to discuss it while Harley zoned out. This was where she was the happiest; backstage, surrounded by people she loved. It was pretty peaceful; until the door slammed open and someone started yelling.

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon, have you lost your mind!?" Harley's attention turned to the person yelling and she was stunned.

"If you ask anyone around here, they'll tell you I have." Vince didn't even look all that surprised to see the woman.

"Women? You want me to fight women?" She marched right up to the desk, ignoring the usually intimidating men and the two women.

"You're a female wrestler, it's your job."

"No," She slammed her hands down on the desk, glaring at the most powerful man in sports entertainment. "When I signed my contract, it was stated that I fight men."

"Serefine, I'm aware of what your contract said. But," Vince glared back at her. "You have to work your way up to fighting the men."

"That is such bullshit." Serefine hissed. "I've busted my ass and I've proven I can handle the boys."

Vince groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I know you can handle taking on the boys, but they don't know this. You have to prove yourself."

Harley's eyes were wide as she watched the two argue. She hadn't seen Serefine since they were young; the woman before her even more intimidating than the girl she knew before.

"Vince, I signed a contract to fight men not women. I don't know how to fight women, I can't hold back on the hits and kicks. You swore to me that you'd let me do this."

Vince sat there, a look of contemplation on his face. "We'll discuss this later."

Serefine glared for another moment before nodding and turning to leave. "Uh…hi?" Apparently she just realized that there were other people in the room.

"Serefine, a lovely dose of sunshine as always." Punk smirked, grunting when Harley elbowed him in the side.

"Suck my dick, Phil." Serefine turned away, holding her hand out to the others. "Serefine Hardy, general pain in the ass."

"Colby Lopez." He shook her hand, brows furrowed. "Hardy? As in…"

"Matt and Jeff." Harley spoke up, faint grin on her face.

"Yep, dumb and dumber are my brothers. Don't judge me for their stupidity." She smirked.

"Right, judge her for her own stupidity." Punk kept smirking, even as she shot him a nasty look.

"Right…I gotta go get my shit ready, but I'll see y'all later." She waved at everyone, shot Punk the middle finger and left the room.

Harley turned to her best friend, shoving him slightly. "Why do you do that?"

"It's fun to piss her off." He shrugged.

"You don't remember what she did the last time, do you?" She scowled, shaking her head.

"Who was that?" Jon finally spoke up, staring at the door with a stunned look on his face.

"That was Serefine Hardy," Vince leaned back in the chair. "She's tiny but she's one of the meanest women I've ever met."

* * *

 

_**A/N: And there you go! New chapter, new OC. What do you all think so far?** _


	13. Chapter 13

Harley was already awake and sipping her coffee when there was a knock at her door. She walked over, carrying her cup in her hand. Opening the door, she grinned. “Hey girl.”

“Good morning, lovely lady.” April smiled, walking into the room. “I came by to ask if you wanted to hang out with me today before Smackdown.”

“Of course!” Harley sipped her coffee. “I just need to finish this and get dressed.”

April nodded, sitting down on the end of her bed. “Can I pick your outfit?”

Harley shrugged. “Sure, knock yourself out.” She gestured with her free hand towards her suitcase. She sat down on her bed, watching April dig through her suitcase.

“Oh, a comic book fan?” April asked, holding up a Harley Quinn baseball cap.

“Oh hell yeah,” Harley grinned, nodding. “We share a name, so obviously she’s my favorite.”

“Obviously.” April laughed, pulling out a cropped red tank top and a pair of jean shorts. “Go put these on!”

Nodding, Harley took the clothes from her and walked into the bathroom. She was already wearing clean black lace panties and a bra. Pulling on the clothes, she walked back out. “Do I look slutty?” She gestured to herself, the top revealing the majority of her stomach and the shorts showing a lot of leg.

“Hell no, you look good.” April tossed a pair of socks at her. “I can do your hair for you if you want?”

Harley laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on the socks. “Feel free. But, I have to warn you…my hair is a pain to tame.” The socks were knee high, one black with a red diamond and one red with a black diamond.

April grabbed a brush and a hair tie and set to work. It took her a bit, but she managed to French braid Harley’s hair. “Girl, I don’t know how you deal with all that hair. It would drive me crazy.”

“If I cut it, the parentals and family would flip their shit. Besides, I like my hair.” She shrugged, pulling on her converse.

“Let’s get going.” April got off the bed and walked towards the door, Harley following close behind after she grabbed her essentials. The two women joked the whole way down the hall and during the elevator ride down to the lobby.

“So where are we going?” Harley asked as they stepped outside. The sun was shining bright and she dug in her purse, letting out a cheer when she found her sunglasses.

“First, we’re getting coffee and then we’ll see what else we feel like doing.” April had on sunglasses too.

After they got their coffee, the two girls walked back to the hotel so that they could grab April’s rental and head to the arena.  April parked outside of the arena and both women exited the car, hearing loud cheers from fans. Together, the two women walked inside.

“Alright, what first?” Harley tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash can before turning to her friend.

“Hmm,” April pursed her lips as she thought. “We could go find Ryback? Or we could harass your uncle…”

“That’s a good idea.” Harley nodded, before letting out a gasp when she spotted a familiar person. “Bo.” She whispered to April, who turned around with a wide grin on her face.

“Let’s go see him.” Both women walked towards the man, whose back was turned.

“Oh my god!” Harley cried out once they were close enough, causing Taylor to turn around.

“You’re **_Bo Dallas_**!” April squealed.

“We love you!” They both squealed in unison.

Taylor stared at them, a brow raised. “You done yet?”

“You’re like, the most awesome guy ever!” April giggled, clapping her hands.

“Best wrestler **_ever_**!” Harley was trying to keep a straight face but failed when Taylor scrunched his face up. She burst into a fit of laughter, having to lean on April to stay upright. Taylor started to turn around and walk away.

“We’ll keep Bolieving!” The girls shouted in unison, laughing loudly when he shot them the middle finger over his shoulder.

“Ah, that was fun.” April wiped her eyes, a giggle escaping.

“It’s always fun to mess with him.” Harley grinned, looping her arm with April’s and the two skipped off towards catering.

Catering was busy as usual, people sitting or standing everywhere and talking. Harley and April headed towards the food but Harley stopped when she spotted another familiar face. “Oh my god…” She whispered.

April, who turned around to see why she stopped, started laughing and shaking her head. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Harley nodded her head, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. “John Cena!” She took off towards the man, who turned and caught her when she flung herself at him.

“Harley Calaway, my biggest fan.” John grinned, almost making Harley want to squeal when his dimples showed.

“I told them they couldn’t keep us apart.” She smiled up at him.

John laughed, bumping his head against hers. “When do you get to come on the road with us all the time?”

“Soon. We can totally hang out!”

John raised a brow, an amused smile on his face. “Totally? Were you harassing people again?”

“Maybe.” She smirked as he set her down. Glancing over, she saw April giving her an impatient look which maybe Harley sigh. “Alas my love, I must go. I shall see you later.” She headed off in April’s direction, John’s laughter ringing out behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's in Serefine's POV

After storming out of Vince’s office, Serefine stomped off down the hall. Out of all the people she could’ve seen, it had to be Punk? The one person she didn’t want to see. Maybe she should’ve thought about that before signing her contract.

The guitar riff for November Rain blared and she quickly snatched her phone out of her pocket, answering without checking the caller ID. “Pinky’s Porno Palace, what’s your pleasure?”

A muffled laugh sounded, “Is that how you always answer your phone?”

“No, sometimes it’s a lot raunchier. How can I help you, Mattichu?”  Serefine leaned against a wall so that she could talk to her brother without the fear of running into a wall or even people.

“Have you talked to Shannon?”

His question caused her brows to furrow. “No, why?”

The hesitation made her worry. “Sere…he’s getting married.”

His words made her feel as if the breath had been knocked out of her. After everything Serefine and Shannon had gone through, he was getting married? And he didn’t even have the guts to tell her himself so he had Matt do it? Not only was she completely heartbroken, she was angry too; angry that Shannon would marry someone when he’d always told her she was the only one he wanted, angry that he didn’t man up and tell her himself. Angry that she was sad over this.

“Tell him congrats.” Her tone practically dripping with venom.

“Serefine,” Matt sighed into the phone. “He deserves to be happy.”

Honestly, if she was near him right now she would’ve punched him in the face. “He deserves to be happy? What about _me_ Matt?” She hissed out.

“You would be happy too, if you’d let the past go.”

“Let it go? How can you even say that to me?” She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and cursed quietly to herself, hating that once again she was crying.

“He’s let it go and you should too!” Matt’s voice was getting louder as he spoke. “It was years ago, Serefine. It’s time to leave the past in the past.”

“Oh? Like you did with Amy and Adam?” It was a low blow but that’s what she did when she was hurt; she’d lash out, hitting below the belt and not caring how it hurt the other person.

“That’s different.” He was yelling now.

“You’re right. I lost my baby, Matt, and that’s not something you can let go of!” She ended the call once fat hot tears started to roll down her face. Serefine slid down the wall, shaking hands coming up to cover her face to keep her tears hidden from anyone that might walk by.

Serefine wasn’t usually one to cry; in fact she could count the times she’d ever cried on one hand. Most of those times were with Shannon; when she found out she was pregnant, when she lost the baby and when they broke up. And now she could add another to the list.

“What’re you doing down on the floor, Tiny?” A familiar voice asked, causing her to angrily wipe the tears from her face before glancing up at the familiar form of Randy Orton.

“Thought I’d visit the dust bunnies for a while.” She tried to joke, to make it seem as if she hadn’t just been crying but Serefine knew Randy could read her like a book.

“Right.” Randy eyed her for a moment before holding a hand out to help her up. “Wanna go help me run through a few moves for tonight?” Which was pretty much code for ‘Let’s go down to the ring so you can kick the shit out of me and not some poor unsuspecting person’.

“Sure.” Serefine squealed as he hoisted her up, carrying her on his hip like one would do with a small child. She was used to this due to the fact that she was only 4’10 and 92 pounds. Everyone had always picked her up and carried her around and even though she was an adult now, they still did it.

Randy carried her out through the curtain and down the ramp into the ring, which had just finished being set up. It was early, barely 3 o’clock and fans wouldn’t be around for hours which meant the superstars and divas could goof around.

“Alright,” Randy set her on her feet. “Let’s do this.” This wasn’t the first time the two had wrestled around in the ring to blow off some steam. They’d known each other for years and had nasty as hell tempers, so instead of flipping out on other people, they’d take it out on each other. And though she was small, Serefine could take a beating unlike anyone else he’d met.

She charged at him and he scooped her up, slamming her down to the matt, which only pissed her off. Serefine got back up, backing away from him.

“Don’t tell me you’re running scared now, princess.” He smirked, and she knew he only did that to piss her off –like he always did.

Serefine crouched down before charging at him and hitting him with a spear, which only did more damage to her than it do to him. The two were practically dancing around each other; one would lunge and the other would dodge and then get taken to the matt.

He had her up over his head, ready to toss her across the ring when a familiar irritating voice sounded. “Still can’t keep up with the boys, huh Serefine?”

Randy set her down, both turning to face the man down on the ground outside of the ring.

“What the hell do you want Phil?” Serefine leaned against the ropes, for once she was the one looking down at the straight edge male.

“I wanted to come practice, but I see that Orton’s trying to teach you how to wrestle.” He sneered up at her.

Her hands tightened on the ropes. Punk always knew what to say to get under her skin, just as she knew how to get under his. She let out a deep breath, not wanting to let him get to her this time. “I know how to wrestle.” He should know, he was one of the ones who helped train her when she was 16.

“You know how to slap someone around; you don’t know how to be a real wrestler…like Amy.” That bastard knew what he was doing. Bringing Amy into this was a sure fire way to piss Serefine off.

“I’m not trying to be Amy.” The name was hissed between gritted teeth. Serefine felt Randy place a hand on her shoulder, a silent way of trying to keep her calm.

“Good, because you’ll never be her.” He smirked up at her. “You’ll never be as good as her. She’ll always be the best and you’ll be nothing more than a little girl trying to pretend you have the talent to match her or your brothers.”

There was no calming her down after that and Randy knew, so he quickly backed up. Serefine was seeing red. She stepped backwards before running forward and diving through the ropes onto Punk, taking both her and him to the ground. She set on his chest, throwing punches which he blocked. She couldn’t think of anything other than hurting him; she wanted to make the bastard bleed.

Hands grabbed at her, hauling the enraged woman off of the straight edge superstar. Serefine kicked and flailed and even tried biting to get them to let go.

“What the hell is going on!?” Hunter yelled out, standing in front of her and helping Punk up. “Don’t let her go, boys.”

Boys? She glanced up, seeing the guys from the Shield holding onto her, keeping her from getting to Punk.

“Hunter,” Randy called from the ring. “It wasn’t her this time, man. He started that shit.” She knew Randy wasn’t normally a snitch but he wouldn’t let her take the fall either. He explained what was said and she could see Hunter now glaring at Punk.

“Let me go.” She tried to keep her voice calm, but she didn’t succeed.

“No can do.” The big one shook his head at her. He looked familiar to her but she couldn’t figure out who he was.

She struggled against their hold but it was useless; they had a lot of weight and height on her.

“Take her outside, let her cool down.” Hunter ordered. “Punk, in my office.” He motioned for the man to follow him.

The Shield plus Randy all grabbed her, Randy being the one to have her legs and together, they managed to carry the struggling girl outside where the smoking area was.

“We’re gonna let you go, but if you run we will catch you.” The crazy guy said, giving her a serious look before they all set her down on her feet.

She stood, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

“Any of you got a cigarette?” Randy asked. The crazy guy pulled a pack of menthols out, handing it over to Randy along with a lighter. The apex predator pulled on out of the pack and handed it to Serefine along with a lighter.

Her hands were shaking so badly she couldn’t even get the lighter to light. The crazy guy took the lighter and lit it and she leaned in, lighting her cigarette. The first inhale caused her eyes to slide shut in relief.

“Why’d you get so mad?”

Her eyes opened as she exhaled. “He told me I’d never be as good as my brothers or Amy,” She hissed the name. It was no secret that Serefine couldn’t stand Amy; but it wasn’t just because of her cheating on Matt, Serefine had never liked her.

“That’s bullshit.” Randy leaned against the wall, tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

She shrugged, taking another drag of her cigarette. It was helping her calm down slowly.

“If Alundra knew you were actually listening to dipshits words, she’d kick your little ass.” Randy nodded.

“You were trained by Alundra?” The one with the two-toned hair spoke.

“I was,” She nodded slowly. “Along with others.”

“She, Harley and Willow were all trained by some of the best in this business.” There was a note of pride in Randy’s voice.

“Willow?” Crazy guy asked.

“My sister.” She put the cigarette out, shoving her hands in her pockets. “She’ll be up on the main roster soon.”

Randy tugged her close, resting his chin atop her head. “Don’t let him make you think you’re any less than great.” He murmured. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

Finally, he let her go and she was snatched up into a hug by the big one. “Whoa, dude I don’t know who you are but you are infringing on my personal bubble.”

A laugh rumbled in his chest. “You don’t remember me?”

“Should I?” She raised a brow.

“Damn Joe, how could she ever forget your pretty face?” Randy chuckled.

“Joe…Joe…”  Her brows furrowed before she let out a gasp. “Joey Joe Joe.” She wrapped her limbs around him, returning the hug enthusiastically.

“Harlow.” Joe grunted when she popped him upside the head. “Damn woman.”

“You’ve been warned about that name.” All of her earlier anger towards Punk all but forgotten. He was the least of her worries.

“What kinda name is Serefine?” Crazy one asked.

“What kinda name is…the hell is your name?” She raised a brow when they all laughed.

“That’s Jon and the other one is Colby.” Joe grinned.

“Like the cheese?”

“Damn it, every time.” Colby groaned, shaking his head as the others all laughed at him.

Now that Serefine looked closer at the two-toned man, she realized that he was kinda hot. They all were, but Colby…damn. “My father named me Serefine Harlow because Serefine means of the fiery ones and I had a sister that was born who passed away as an infant named Harlow. So by giving me the middle name Harlow, it’s like she’s still here I guess.” She shrugged.

“…Damn.” Jon shook his head. “How tall are you?” He asked as she stood on the ground.

“Four foot ten and a half.”

“Damn…how tall is your sister?”

“She’s five foot eight.” She shrugged.

“Why are you so small?” Everyone always asked that question and she didn’t mind answering it.

“My mom was on chemo when she was pregnant with me, it stunted my growth.”

“We should go back inside, get something to eat.” Jon changed the subject, which everyone was grateful for.

And together, they all walked inside. 


End file.
